Where Have You Been All My Life?
by Ichigo-Pie
Summary: After a rough summer with Chris, Hermione wishes to move on. How does an unexpected pregnancy workout with the one person she seeks solace in? R&R! not good with summariesM for later


Chapter 1: The Head Boy and Girl

Draco walked about the Malfoy Manor, bored shitless. He stood pacing his room, as he if was expecting something to happen. In truth, he had nothing running through his mind.

"Master?" Draco looked up to see Wiggy, his personal house elf, standing there.

"What?"

"Why does Wiggy's Master pace about he's own room for 47 minutes and 39 seconds and 23 miliseconds?" The elf had to look at his dirty fingers to even count.

"Because I wanna see if a hole really wares into the floor, Wiggy." Draco replied sarcastically. "I'm bored shitless, give me an idea of something to do?"

"Well, Wiggy be thinking Master got a new broom, is I being right?" Wiggy pointed into Draco's closet.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Draco practically jumped to his closet dor and opened it. An avalanche of clothes and other various paraphernalia bombarded the blonde.

"Master, is you being ok?" Wiggy rushed to aid the disheveled boy.

"Wiggy, I'm going to go flying, I want this cleaned and orderly when I return." With that Draco left.

The breeze felt great. The crisp chill felt wonderful against his pale face. He hovered around the manor until he saw his dad's carriage riding up the fron path. He touched down quickly and ran up to his room. He clicked it shut behind him and handed his broom to Wiggy to be put away. He noticed Wiggy was just finishing the mess. And the elf had even packed his trunk for school.

"Draco." There was a soft rapping sound on the door as his father spoke.

"Come in, Father."

"Draco, I hear you've been made Head Boy." Draco nodded, his father had been away on a business trip and was not home to hear the news from his son. But this also meant that he was going to get yelled at in about three seconds. "Son, I don't want your grades slipping... am I understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"I'm highly disappointed that you have been beaten out by a mudblood every year. I can't believe the Malfoy Pride has let you allow this to happen. Your grades are to come above that thing's if you plan to come home for any of the breaks. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father." With that, Lucious made his exit. Draco flopped back, sighing to himself. Granted the war was over and Potter had won. Voldemort was not to return, should he even carry on the tradition of purity? Was there anything really tainted with muggle-borns' blood. He didn't even realise that Wiggy was staring at him with big glossy eyes.

"Is Master being ok? Does Wiggy need to fetch the Master anything?"

"No, I'm tired Wiggy... turn down my covers while a take a shower."

"Yes sir!"

Hermione laid on her bed thinking of Chris. Tears slid silently down her face. This hurt worse than she thought. Breakups were harsh. She clicked on her radio with her remote and the song she heard removed half her pain.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinkin' I could never live,

without you by my side.

But then I spent oh so many nights thinkin' how

you did me wrong. And I grew strong,

and I learned how to get along

And so you're back, from outer space

I just walked in to find you here with

that sad look upon your face.

I should've changed that stupid lock,I should've

made you leave your key!

If I had known for just one second you'd

be back to bother me,

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now, cause

you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried

to hurt me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble, did you

think I'd lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how

to love, I know I'll stay alive

& I've got all my life to live

& I've got all my love to give

I'll survive, I will survive

Hey, Hey!

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart.

Just trying hard to mend the pieces of

my broken heart

And I spent so many nights just feelin'

sorry for myself, I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new

I'm not that chained up little

person still in love with you

And so you felt like droppin' in, and

just expect me to be free

But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for

someone who's lovin' me

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now, cause

you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried

to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble, did you

think I'd lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how

to love I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live,

I've got all my love to give,

I'll survive, I will survive...

Oohhhhhhhh. . .

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now, cause

you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried

to break me with goodbye,

Did you think I'd crumble,

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive, I've got all

my life to live, I've got all my

love to give

I'll survive, I will survive

I will survive!

The music faded and she opened her eyes to realize she was dancing like she had no cares. _That's a little embarrassing. Glad no one saw that one._ Hermione rolled her eyes as the phone rang. Lately Phoebe, her neighbor, had been trying to hook her up with boys from her school.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm having a party tomorrow night, lots of people will be there!"

"Phoebe, is this another hook up plan?"

"Not at all! I just simply want you to hang with all of us!"

"What time and how should I dress?" Hermione sighed in exasperation. At least she could get her mind off him.

"It starts at 6, dress is whatever you want. sweats if you desire."

"EW! Tacky!"

"I know!" Hermione could her Phoebe laughing on the other end of the line. "Seriously though, with your seriously cute style, anything in your closet will look great!"

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you then!" She clicked the phone and looked at her window where a tarnished color owl was about to tap it's claws on the window.

Hermione opened the window to allow the bird in her room. She grabbed the letter from it and gave it an owl treat and a bowl of water for it to drink from before it headed on it's journey back to the castle. The bird hooted in thanks and took it's departure after an affectionate nip on her finger and a pat on the head.

_Dear H. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as the new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed your badge, list of duties and responsibilities, as well as a list of school supplies. We expect your owl no later than August 31st, the Hogwarts Express departs from King's Cross September 1st at 11 AM sharp._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minnerva McGonagall_

Hermione smiled as she looked down on her Head Girl badge. It was shiney and had all house colors on it. she replied to the message with her own owl she had just purchased, Lupus. The black owl gently hooted with his bright green eyes wide, and flew out the window.

Hermione laid on her bed and studied her list od duties and responsibilities for the rest of the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 1 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hey everyone... Ichigo here, thanks for reading my story everyone! Please make sure to review for me! I appreciate any comments or constructive criticism, flames will be ignored so don't even waste your time... I'm going to tell you now, there will be language, sex and possibly violence. I will always have a big bold note at the top of any chapters that contain explicit sexual situations. If this offends you in any way, I can promise if you just skip that chapter, you will NOT miss any storyline. all my sex scenes are pretty long and nothing important really happens in them... all you need to know is which characters had sex in that chapter and it will be reviewed with a short clean recap. Thank you for your attention and time, I hope you enjoy this fic!


End file.
